Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable, stackable, folding tables. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical power outlet for such a folding table.
Related Art
Folding, stackable tables allow for flexibility in arranging spaces. As portable computing devices have increased in popularity, the demand for electrical power has also increase. Typically, power outlets have been confined to wall outlets or large, immovable conference room tables.